A mobile device, such as a smartphone, may support a cellular network such as third generation (3G) or long term evolution (LTE). In addition, a wireless communication technology, such as wireless-fidelity (Wi-Fi), conforming to a specific data transfer protocol (e.g., the institute of electrical and electronics engineers (IEEE) 802.11) may be supported by the mobile device. In addition, a wireless communication technology, such as Bluetooth, conforming to IEEE 802.15.1 may be supported by the mobile device.
Each of the wireless communication technologies may provide different data throughputs (TPs) according to a used frequency band or a unique technology feature. Such a data throughput may vary within a theoretical maximum value according to the number of mobile devices (referred to as user equipment (UE)) connected to a network or an access point (AP).
For example, a terminal which receives a streaming service through a cellular network may verify signal state of Wi-Fi networks available near the terminal. If Wi-Fi signal state is good and if the terminal receives a streaming service through the Wi-Fi network, a charge for using a network may be reduced in view of the terminal and a load of the network may be reduced in view of a mobile network operator (MNO).